Yugi Muto and Rebecca Hawkins Duel
* 42: }} Yugi and Rebecca's Duel' is a Duel that occurred during the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (anime)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] anime after the Duelist Kingdom Arc. This Duel is based on Yugi and Rebecca's Duel in the manga series. Prior Events After returning home from Duelist Kingdom, Yugi and his grandfather are reunited. As they head back to the shop, they come across a little girl who introduces herself as Rebecca and has come for Solomon Muto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", which Seto Kaiba tore in half. He could not return it so she challenges him to a duel. Mokuba Kaiba gives them an arena to duel in as thanks for saving him and Seto. At the arena, Yugi offers to duel in his grandfather's stead since he just checked out of the hospital. Rebecca agrees and the duel commences. The Duel '''Turn 1: Rebecca' Rebecca draws. She then Normal Summons "Witch of the Black Forest" (1100/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200) in Attack Position. "Celtic Guardian" attacks and destroys "Witch of the Black Forest" (Rebecca: 2000 → 1700 LP). Since "Witch of the Black Forest" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Rebecca to add one monster with 1500 or less DEF from her Deck to her hand and shuffles her deck. Turn 3: Rebecca Rebecca draws. She then Normal Summons "Sangan" (1000/600) in Attack Position. Turn 4: Yugi "Celtic Guardian" attacks and destroys "Sangan" (Rebecca: 1700 → 1300 LP). Since "Sangan" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Rebecca to add one monster with 1500 or lower ATK from her Deck to her hand and shuffles her deck. Turn 5: Rebecca Rebecca draws. She then activates "Tribute to the Doomed" to discard one card from her hand and destroy "Celtic Guardian". Rebecca then Sets a monster. Turn 6: Yugi Yugi Normal Summons "Summoned Skull" (2500/1200) in Attack Position. "Summoned Skull" attacks Rebecca's Set monster, "Millennium Shield" (0/3000). The attack fails (Yugi: 2000 → 1500 LP). Turn 7: Rebecca Rebecca draws. She then activates "Ring of Magnetism" and equips it to "Millennium Shield", decreasing its DEF by 500 ("Millennium Shield": 0/3000 → 2500). Now if Yugi's monsters attack, they will be forced to attack "Millennium Shield" as long as it is equipped with "Ring of Magnetism". Turn 8: Yugi Yugi draws, then passes his turn. Turn 9: Rebecca Rebecca draws. She then Normal Summons 'Cannon Soldier" (1400/1300) in Attack Position. Turn 10: Yugi "Summoned Skull" attacks "Cannon Soldier", but due to the effect of "Ring of Magnetism", the attack is redirected to "Millennium Shield". The attack fails. Turn 11: Rebecca Rebecca draws "Shadow Ghoul". She then Normal Summons another "Witch of the Black Forest" (1100/1200) in Attack Position. She then activates "Cannon Soldier's" effect to Tribute "Witch of the Black Forest" and inflict 400 damage to Yugi (Yugi: 1500 → 1100 LP). Rebecca then activates the effect of "Witch of the Black Forest" to add one monster with 1500 or lower DEF from her Deck to her hand and shuffles her deck. At this point Solomon confirms his suspicions about Rebecca's strategy and she reveals herself as Rebecca Hawkins, granddaughter of Arthur Hawkins. Yugi has 1100 LP remaining and controls "Summoned Skull" (2500/1200) in Attack Position and no Set cards. Rebecca has 1300 LP remaining and controls "Cannon Soldier" (1400/1300) in Attack Position, "Millennium Shield" (0/2500) in Defense Position equipped with "Ring of Magnetism", and no Set cards. Turn 12: Yugi Yugi draws "Catapult Turtle" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Brain Control" to take control of "Millennium Shield" until the end of this turn. He then activates the effect of "Catapult Turtle" to Tribute "Millennium Shield" and inflict damage to Rebecca equal to half the ATK of "Millennium Shield", which is 0. "Summoned Skull" attacks and destroys "Cannon Soldier" (Rebecca: 1300 → 200 LP). Turn 13: Rebecca Rebecca's hand contains "Electric Snake", "Sangan", "Witch of the Black Forest", "Skelengel", another "Sangan" and "Shadow Ghoul". Rebecca draws "Judgment Blaster" and subsequently activates it to discard five cards from her hand and destroy every monster on Yugi's side of the field. She then Normal Summons "Shadow Ghoul" (1600/1300) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Shadow Ghoul", it gains 100 ATK for every monster in Rebecca's Graveyard, and there are eleven ("Shadow Ghoul": 1600 → 2700/1300). Turn 14: Yugi Yugi draws a monster and subsequently Sets it. Turn 15: Rebecca Rebecca draws "Stop Defense" and subsequently activates it to switch Yugi's Set "Dark Magician" to Attack Position (2500/2100). "Shadow Ghoul" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician" (Yugi: 1100 → 900 LP). Turn 16: Yugi Yugi draws. He then activates "Swords of Revealing Light". Now for three turns, all monsters Rebecca controls must be face-up and cannot attack. Turn 17: Rebecca Rebecca draws, then passes her turn. The effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" will expire in two turns. Turn 18: Yugi Yugi draws. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Turn 19: Rebecca Rebecca draws. She then Normal Summons another "Cannon Soldier" (1400/1300) in Defense Position. The effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" will expire in one turn. Turn 20: Yugi Yugi draws. "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Cannon Soldier" ("Shadow Ghoul": 2700 → 2800/1300). Turn 21: Rebecca Rebecca passes her turn. At the end of Rebecca's turn, the effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" expires. Turn 22: Yugi Yugi draws "Soul Release". He then surrenders. Aftermath Solomon had no choice but to comply with Rebecca's demands, but she is shocked to see her card torn up. As she was about to have a tantrum, Arthur, her grandfather, intervenes and tells her Yugi was the real winner. He took a look at the top card of Yugi's deck and showed it to her, explaining what it is and what it would have done. When she asked why Yugi gave up Arthur told her it was to teach her that there was more to Duel Monsters than winning, but rather it is about the Heart of the Cards. Rebecca apologizes and as a sign of their newfound friendship, Yugi gives her the "The Ties of Friendship" card he got from winning the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. Trivia *According to Solomon Muto, this duel was exactly the same as the one he and Arthur Hawkins played when they were trapped in the well, move for move. *While "Judgment Blaster" is an anime exclusive card, "Final Destiny" has a similar effect. *Had Yugi played "Soul Release" on the turn he surrendered, he would have removed 5 Monster cards from Rebecca's Graveyard reducing Shadow Ghoul's ATK to 2300, thus causing Yugi to win the duel by having "Dark Magician" destroy it. Category:Duels